A Demigod Easter
This is in honor of Jesus Christ rising from the dead so happy Easter loves!!!! "Stop!" Percy shouted, running into the eating room at Camp Jupiter. His fellow Greek demigod friends trailed behind him. Jason looked up from his heavily coated pancake. "What?" He asked aloud, mouth full of food. "It's Easter! Celebrate!" Percy spread his arms with glee, doing a sort of dance with his legs. Hazels eyes lit up, you could tell she was excited because everyone's silverware took to the air, floating in the morning light. "Easter?" Jason repeated, confused. Leo flipped a tool (a wrench?) in his hands. "Dude, tell me you know what Easter is." Piper stepped forward, worry in her eyes. "Jason never really celebrated holidays," she murmurs. Percy stepped back, shocked. "Woah!" Annabeth appeared from a doorway with a book in hand. "So he doesn't know? Let's teach him!" Percy took the book from Annabeth and solemnly flipped through the pages. "He is risen. He is risen indeed." Jason snatched his fork from the air and tried to pry it to the table. "Wait- the Bible? with a capital G, God?" Percy nodded. "You really think Olympian gods could do shit against capital G, God?" Annabeth smiled. "Out of all the religions, this is the one that makes sense. The one that speaks to is." Hazel concentrated, and the forks and knives gently floated back to their owners. "Easter is a time of reborn things, new life and hope." Her eyes sparkled. Leo popped a mechanical egg from his pocket and chucked it at Jason, who caught it at the last minute. "Things like this man. People go on hunts and..." he trailed off shaking his head in amazement. "I can't believe you had no idea." Percy closed his book with a thud. "It's also about this guy, Jesus who was the son of a God- not a demigod mind you- and did amazing stuff like bringing dead to life, walking on water and healing people. It's awesome!" Annabeth leans against a support post, playing with a strand of her hair. "It really is remarkable. He made the ultimate sacrifice and died in the hands of his enemies because he loves us." Percy grins. "And all that pain he went through was just awesome. Like what he did for us, I mean." Jason held up his hands. "So wait, this amazing dude just died? That's it? End of story?" Leo rolled his eyes. "Just listen." "Listen to what?" Frank walked in, shoving food into his mouth as he strolled to the table. Annabeth pointedly put a finger to her lips. Piper looked at Percy then continued what they had been teaching. "Actually, he spent three days in the tomb, rotting after his crucifixion." "The nails in hands, whippings, torture the whole deal." Leo shuddered. Franks eyes went wide. "But on the third day he rose from the dead after defeating Satan, or Lucifer the fallen angel as we call him sometimes." Annabeth put in. "The devil, evil one, etcetera." Jason sat back in his chair, nodding appreciatively. "Dang. He's like the ultimate dude." Percy grinned widely, and stood up. "That about sims him up! So- who's ready for an Easter egg hunt?" At the end of the day, there were cracked eggs all over New Rome and Camp Jupiter (Christmas would be spent at Camp Half-Blood as the arrangement) and Jason went home with a lot of chocolate eggs and marshmellow peeps. That was the prize, for getting the most Easter eggs. Percy claimed that he could see them from the sky, so it was unfair. However, Leo stole some from Jason's stash when he wasn't looking and shared with Percy which shut him up. It was perfect. This was a total one shot. All written with no revisions. HAPPY EASTER 2014 BBYS! Category:SearchingforPaperTowns Category:Fanfiction Category:One-Shot Category:Holiday fanfic